BitterSweet (a collection of IE drabbles
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Short stories-drabbles of none else than the lovely IE pairings YOU CAN REQUEST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

THIS WILL BE A COLLECTION OF DRABBLES ABOUT RANDOM PAIRINGS YOU CAN REQUEST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

THIS TIME ULVIDAXKEEVE (ReinaxKii) MY SECOND FAV PAIRING.

ENJOY!

Walking slowly in the rain, not knowing where your going. Your feet are just walking on there own. You don't care where you go, as long as your away from home for awhile. Your parents were finally home today. You were beyond excited, but you can't say the same for them. They were supposed to be home hours ago, so your excitement turned into disappointment. How long has it been since they were home? Two, maybe three days? Your not to sure, because you lose count each time they're gone. You were fast asleep when they came home around 12:00 a.m, but you were awoken when you heard the front door slam closed and yelling coming from the living room. The fight that they were having was a complete blur, but you remember being beat up all to well.

After a few moments, you realize that you'v stopped walking and when you look up, your in front of Keeve's house. On instinct, you try and go through your pocket to fish out your phone, only to realize that your wearing pajama paints. You sigh and ring her doorbell numerous times and knock loudly on her door. After a few minutes, Keeve opens the front door with a scowl on her face.

"Ulvida do you know what fu-" She stops mid-sentence and moves aside to let you come in. She closes the door behind her and guides you upstairs into the bathroom. She runs a hot bath and leaves for a second and comes back with a washcloth. "Strip." Her voice is low and monotone, and you oblige. Your pink button up cupcake patterned pajama shirt goes first and then your matching pants and your yellow underwear after (You didn't bother wearing a bra because you sleep without one). Ulvida eyes you carefully with her face expressionless. But there's that little glint in her blue eyes, it's sympathy. Even though the two of you are alone, Ulvida won't exactly lower her walls down for you, but she does lower them enough to show that she cares-in her own way that is.

You slowly step into the tub, relaxing under the hot waters touch as it heats up your chilled body. Ulvida dips the wash cloth into the water and kneels beside the tub. She slowly brings the cloth to your face and gently cleans the cut on your cheek, wiping off the dried blood. She grabs her shampoo bottle and pumps a handful and starts to carefully massage it into your scalp and you can't help but inhale its scent, Ulvida's scent. Ulvida is completely quiet as she carefully cleans your body. Thats why you always come here. She never asks questions when she sees you in a way that no one else would ever think was possible could happen to you of all people. If you went to Rean's, she'd shower you with questions, no doubt. But Ulvida... she understands. She knows that you don't want to talk about it, and that your in a not so stable condition at this moment. She knows that if she tries to force the information out of you, you'll cry and that's the last thing that either of you want. When your clean, you dry off while Ulvida takes out some bandages from under the sink.

You watch as she carefully wraps the bandage on your arm and puts a small bandaid on your cheek. You can't help but think how great of a nurse she would make. How sexy she would look in that short white outfit with her hair tied back- no. 'Stop thinking of her that way!,' You mentally scold yourself. You can't think of her that way- she still loves boys..you think... Plus who are you kidding? Ulvida would probably put people into a hospital, not take care of them. She grabs your wrist and quickly guides your bare self into her room and she locks the door. She goes into her closet and takes out a black sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. You look at the sweatpants and shake your head, but you gratefully take the sweater and put it on. It's really big on you since it reaches down to your knee's. "Sorry.." You feel bad because this sweater is new and your bare body is touching it. You would have put on your underwear, but it's still wet from the rain. Jade shakes her head like its no big deal. " I'll just get another one, keep it." She sits on her bed and raises her eyebrow, silently saying 'Are you coming or not?'. You hesitate for a moment, but then you slip under the covers and rest your head on her mattress. Ulvida lifts your head and slides her pillow under your head. Your about to protest, but before you get the chance to, she's reaching over you and turning off her lamp.

When you close your eyes, your out like a light. But about an hour later, you wake up shivering and whimpering. The thunder outside doesn't make you feel any better. You try to stop because you don't want to wake up Ulvida, but she's already up. "Keeve?" Her voice is soft and groggy. Before you can apologize for waking her up, her arms snake around your waist and gently pull you close. Your eyes are wide and your heart is beating so fast, your afraid that it might burst. Reina ''Ulvida" Yagami is holding you- well it's more like spooning, but she's showing that she cares even more by softly singing to you.

* * *

~"I like your smile But even introductions need to last awhile Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone

There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay

So there you are Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scarA hole in your heart And the same for me Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free

There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay

Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by Trying to reach every one And know what you're feeling inside Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye

There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know That it's all okay"~

* * *

This is the song she used for her audition for the Platinum Music Awards, but you feel as if she's singing this to tell you something..but your probably just wishing that she is. You roll onto your right side so your now facing her. You nuzzle into her neck and shecarefully pulls you closer. After awhile, you hear her soft breathing; She fell asleep. You hesitate for a moment, but then you give Ulvida a quick chaste kiss on the lips. She stirs a bit in her sleep, but then she smiles as she sighs contentedly. Part of you feels bad for doing that because you know that if Ulvida was awake, she wouldn't have liked the kiss, but part of you just wanted to thank her for what she has done. Sleep overtakes you and you don't wake up till wake up around six in the morning and Ulvida's arms are still wrapped around your waist. You gently pry them off and go to the bathroom because you seriously have to pee. After your done and you wash your hands, you check yourself in the mirror. You sigh at what you see and head back into Ulvida's room. You can't help the smile that appears on your lips when you see that she must have sensed you leaving the bed because she's shifting uncomfortably at the far edge of the bed, with her eyes closed, reaching out sleepily with both arms...in all directions. Aw! That's so cute! She's trying to find you! Although you love that she's trying to find you, you decide to end her torment, so you carefully slide back into bed and wrap her arm around your waist. She stops moving and let's out a sigh of contentment. You inhale her scent..lavender, and drift back to sleep.

She can't know about the kiss. You want to tell her and yet you don't at the same time..but its okay. She cares about you, and thats all you need to know. Hopefully someday she can return your feelings..

thanks for reading

PLEASE REQUEST FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

YAY CHAPTER 2!

THIS TIME KAZEMARUXFUBUKI (A REQUEST)

ENJOY!

* * *

Your eyes flutter open as you stare into darkness. You frown for a moment, contemplating why you just woke up. You listen carefully…ah,its raining,hard. You thought that someone might have walked onto your home lot, you awake so easily now a'days. But,no its just the rain. You sigh as you look over at your alarm clock, 2:00 a.m. As you close your eyes to let sleep take over your body once again, out of nowhere, thunder booms throughout the sky. You jump up in surprise and your eyes widen, while your heart beats a mile a minute.

Your scared. You'v always loved the rain- but not this kind. No,this kind of rain is scary and harsh. It's not the same rain that You'v grown to love. It's not the same 'Pitter-patter' sound that the rain droplets make,their more fierce. This type of rain is so much more different. It's rough and scary. It's nights like this when you really wish that you aren't home alone. Well technically,you aren't alone. Atsuya is here to protect you. You hold your shwawl tighter against your chest when the thunder frightens you,and your holding him so tightly now,your afraid that he might burst open. Your whimpering right now,because the rain is being so mean-does it enjoy scaring you or something? Does it receive some type of pleasure when you shut your eyes and cry softly?

You relax when the thunder stops-or so you thought. Another loud 'BOOM!' has you fall out of bed and onto the floor, while Atsuya's shawl fell right with you. You can't take this torment anymore, so you rush downstairs,open your front door and then quickly lock it shut as you step into the rain.

It's cold outside and your pajama's really aren't protecting you from the elements. With the shawl being held tightly against your chest, you run. The wind is continuously slapping you in all directions, while the rough rain is assaulting you. Your cold to the bone- soaked from head to toe, and your hair is sticking to your face by the time you make it to his house. You loosen your grip on an equally soaked white shawl. You ring the doorbell several times and what you assume to be your tenth ring (You'v already lost count) the door swings open.

In front of you is the boy of your dreams,Kazemaru Ichirouta. Your heart is beating like crazy because of how stunning he looks. his hair is ruffled from sleep, his skin is that beautiful pale that you'v come to love. he's wearing baggy black pajama pants and a light blue long sleeved shirt that is a little to short, because you can see his stomach. Even though he just woke up, he still looks like a goddess in your grey eyes. However, the scowl on his face is slightly ruining that image. You give him a small sheepish smile.

"Damn it, Shirou! I am NOT your mother! Why do you always come here whenever there's a storm?" he's angry. Well you'd be pretty upset if someone woke you up at... two in the morning. But even though he's angry, your very sure that he's been expecting you. he's still has yet to slam the door in your face,that means that he care's,right?

"Because your my best friend…And i dont have a mother anymore..," You quietly state as you hug The shawl to your chest. It's a lame excuse,and you know that. But it's the truth. You feel safe when your with him.

Kazemaru huffs in annoyance and moves aside to let you in. Once your inside, he closes the door behind you and locks it. "Go upstairs and take a shower. Let me go and get you a change of clothes."

You rush up the stairs and head down the very familiar hallway and into the bathroom. You strip off your cold damp clothes and turn on the shower-bath by pressing on a red button on the wall. The shower-head is on the ceiling, and you love how it just pours the water into the bath. You stand outside of the shower-bath, waiting for the tub to heat up-fill up. Your heart practically jumps out of your chest when Kazemaru enters the bathroom without warning-well its not like he has to...it is his house after all. You quickly jump into the shower-bath and you crouch into the tub to cover yourself. You hiss when the freezing cold water touches your body,looks like the water didn't heat up yet. When you look up, Kazemaru looks at you for a moment and then frowns.

"I'v seen you naked plenty of times before,Shirou. There is no need to be shy." What he says is true. You'v come here numerous times before during a storm. Usually you end up using his shower-bath..if your not here because of a storm, then your usually here because of something else you are scared of, like a angry Atsuya

But lately...its different. You just feel very shy when you expose yourself to Kazemaru. Usually he has to help clean you because your to emotionally damaged from whatever made you come here, but lately there's some sort of tingling type of sensation when he touches you. It's even worse when you look at him.

Take now for example. Your eyes are taking in how beautiful he really is, without even having to try. You'v always been good at paying attention to detail. Like how he took off his shirt because he knows that he's going to get wet while helping you. how loose his pajama pants are-maybe if you make him move a lot, they'll slide off- huh...your body is on fire right now. Your not sure if it's because the sight of kazemaru is doing this to you or if its the shower-

"Fubuki!" You flinch in surprise. "W-whaty?" Kazemaru quickly punches another button on the wall,making the lukewarm. "Geez,don't burn yourself...," he mumbles. he turns the water off by pushing another button on the wall once the tub is full. You decide to sit, because the water is covering your body now. Kazemaru grabs his bottle of shampoo and pumps a handful into his hand. he crouches down beside the tub and massages the shampoo into your scalp and a small moan escapes your throat. He stops for a moment but then resumes. You couldn't help the moan..Kazemaru is really good at this,you can only imagine what other stuff he's good at with her fingers-

Your thoughts are stopped when he clicks the button on the wall again, making the shower-head on the ceiling spray your head with water. he turns it off when your hair no longer has shampoo in it. You giggle when the suds float around in the tub in circular motions. It's like having clouds floating in the water...that doesn't happen in nature!,heh. You inhale the scent of Kazemaru's shampoo,lavender, and you exhale contentedly. Kazemaru takes a black washcloth and runs it along your body. You flinch in surprise when he runs it along your side's and you feel his hand touch your nipple through the washcloth. You look up at him for a moment, and your not sure if your eyes are playing a trick on you because its so late, but your so sure that theres a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Once your all clean and warm, Kazemaru holds out a towel for you and you step out of the tub and wrap the fluffy black towel around your bare body.

Kazemaru leaves the bathroom with your damp clothes as you put on the baggy grew sweatshirt that you always wear whenever you come over. It's large on you because Kazemaru is taller than you, but you don't mind at all,its like a sleepybag to you in a type of way; it reaches past your knee's. You take two fistfuls of the sweater and you bring it up to your nose. You inhale its scent. Kazemaru's scent. It doesn't smell like lavender, it smells like vanilla. The scent is strong, which makes you smile because that means that he still uses this sweatshirt, despite knowing that your always bare whenever you wear it.

You blow dry your grey hair, which makes it go back to its natural nature. Once your done with drying your hair, you grab the shawl (Whom is still cold-damp) and you head down the hallway to Kazemaru's room. You silently open the door, and thats when your face grows hot. Your witnessing Kazemaru Ichirouta, naked. he's facing side-ways, so you can only see his back. You'v never seen him so..exposed before, you'v only fantasized about it. Your dream comes to an end when he puts his blue long sleeved shirt back on. You fully open the door, and act as if you saw nothing. Kazemaru yawns and goes over to his queen sized bed.

You'v always loved his bed. Its literally to die for. Its the brightest thing in his room because its white, while his room is black and there are many red items. His bed has a black platform, which makes the white bed really pop. You start to walk over to Kazemaru's bed, but he puts up a hand to stop you. "Ah,if you bring that wet stuffed shawl into my bed, I'm kicking the both of you out," he warns. Your about to protest…but you just sigh and put the shawl on his couch. You walk over to the bed and go under the covers. Kazemaru reaches over you and turns off his lamp.

The two of you are enveloped in both silence and darkness. All you can hear is the rain attacking Kazemaru's bedroom window, and a flash accompanied by a roar of thunder frightens you. You turn on your side and face Kazemaru. You can barely make out his face in the darkness, but you can hear his soft breathing; he already fel asleep. The thunder keeps coming, which causes you to shiver in fear. You don't even remember when you started crying. Its like the tears just snuck up on you, because you are now just realizing that your face is damp and you can taste the salt from your tears. At first you were just silently crying to yourself, but then you were whimpering and gasping for air.

Your eyes are shut tight to keep the tears inside, but then you hear a 'click' and your eyes snap open. Kazemaru is rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Your hopeless," he grumpily states. You expect him to just turn off the light and go back to sleep on his side of the bed. But to your surprise, he wipes the tears from your face with her thumb with a gentleness that you didn't even know that he had. Piercing gold mix with Dreamy grey eyes. "Your to old to be afraid of thunderstorms." Kazemaru sighs. You can't ramble on about how scary-mean the storms are. Your so into your rambling, you don't even notice that Kazemaru has fistfuls of his blanket in his hands. But what you do notice is when he puts her pale hands on your cheeks and forces his lips onto yours.

Its so sudden. he's never done this before. Your eyes have gone wide with shock and its almost like you can't breathe. THE Kazemaru Ichirouta is kissing you. Sure its rough, but theres something about that seems to calm you. You respond back within seconds and you let out a small moan when he bites your lower lip. he breaks the kiss with a soft sound. "Mmm..salty,' he murmurs. "By, the way, I saw you ogling me as I was changing" Kazemaru smirks when your cheeks turn the same shade of red as a tomatoe. he twirls a lock of your grey hair with his pointer finger,almost absent-mindedly. "Good night,Shirou," he taunts says as he reaches over you to turn off her lamp. Kazemaru buries his face in his pillow and sighs contentedly as he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him, almost possessively. You relax as you feel his body heat course through your body. You bury your face in his chest, and sleep quickly overtakes your body. Who needs Atsuya to protect you, when you have Kazemaru?

DID YOU LIKE IT? I REALLY HOPE SO XD

THANKS FOR READING.

KEEP ON REQUESTING!


End file.
